Reading The Inheritance Cycle
by The Rider and The Overlander
Summary: Orik and Firnen find the Inheritance Cycle books in a cave and takes them to Nasuada. He calls Eragon, Arya, Saphira, Angela, Roran and Katrina. But they have special visitors who will also join them in reading. They each take turns in reading one chapter each to be fair and Angela is first. I do not own Inheritance Cycle, Chistopher Paolini does.
1. Chapter 1

**_Reading the Inheritance Cycle Chapter 1_**

Nasuada was explaining things with the council while Eragon was preparing his things to depart the next day. Just then, a gust of wind met the ones inside Nasuada's tent. Orik came in while Fírnen was just poking his head inside. "What in Alagaesia are you doing, Orik?" said the Varden leader.

Orik glanced at his left side then at his right side. "Call Eragon and Saphira, Arya, Angela, Blodhgarm, Roran, and Katrina. And before that, tell them to leave.. I don't mean to be rude though." Commanded Orik to Nasuada.

She raised an eyebrow and a questioning look on her face. "Just do it!" yelled Orik. The Varden leader sighed and told Jarsha to call the people Orik mentioned. Jarsha nodded and sprinted off. Then she told the council that they can leave. After a while, Saphira's head poked in the tent and Eragon, Arya, Angela, Blödhgarm, Roran and Katrina went inside and sat down. They were asking simultaneously what did Nasuada need and she silenced them with her hand raised.

"First, it is not I who called you here. It is Orik." Then she turned to Orik, "What is it you need with them?" she asked the Dwarf King. Orik corrected her, "Not _them_ Nasuada, _us_." It was clear that every occupant of the tent is needed, including Nasuada and Orik himself.

Then Orik explained, "Me and Firnen were going to find coal to make a torch since the torches here are nearly burning out but then we found _these_." Showing four books entitled 'Eragon', 'Eldest', 'Brisingr', and 'Inheritance'. "We read the back and it seems that these are the adventures of Eragon and it is in his point of view." Continued the dwarf. At this, Eragon shrunk in his chair.

Arya looked at him, "Why?" asked the curious elf. "When he says _my _point of view, he means how _I _describe things too." Replied the worried Rider. At this, Angela sat up straight in attention saying, "Well, start it already, I want to listen to his story!" just then, a _red _dragon head popped up.

"Thorn?" asked Roran. The dragon bobbed his head once and then Murtagh entered. "Hey, half-brother, Hey, cousin, Hey, Varden leader, miss me?" said Murtagh, clearly happy to see them again. "Ah, yes, did I say that I also needed Murtagh here?" questioned Orik. "Well you do not need to since he is already here." Retorted Katrina calmly. Murtagh sat down at the remaining seat, next to Nasuada. "How did you get here?" asked the Varden leader. "Well, we were just above the Varden camp and I saw Jarsha heading towards their" he pointed towards Eragon and the others, "tents." Nasuada nodded and Orik again, explained about the books to Murtagh and so on and so forth.

"Let's start then!" exclaimed the excited Rider. Orik passed the book to Angela since she was _very _eager to read it. She read the prologue first, "Oh, there's a prologue too." Said Angela.

**PROLOGUE: SHADE OF FEAR**

**Wind howled through the night, carrying a scent that would change the world. A tall Shade lifted his head and sniffed the air. He looked human except for his crimson hair and maroon eyes.**

At the mention of this, Eragon and Arya whispered, "Durza" to nobody and fortunately, nobody heard them.

**He blinked in surprise. The message had been correct: they were here. Or was it a trap? He wighed the odds, then said icily, "Spread out, hide behind trees and bushes. Stop whoever is coming... or die."**

Everyone shivered at the second option, except for the dragons, they just snorted. "I think I know where this is going." Commented Eragon who was suddenly shushed by Angela.

**Around him shuffled twelve Urgals with short sword and round iron shields painted with black symbols. They resembled men with bowed legs and think, brutish arms made for crushing. A pair of twisted horns grew above their small ears.**

Orik grunted at the description of the Urgals. _And I still hate them. _Thought Orik.

**The monsters hurried into the bush, grunting as they hid. Soon the rustling quieted and the forest was silent again. The Shade peered around a thick tree and looked up the trail. It was too dark for any human to see, but for him the faint moonlike was like sunshine streaming between the trees; every detail was clear and sharp to his searching gaze.**

"That explains why…" Eragon stopped his sentence, careful not to spoil anything. Arya raised her eyebrow. Eragon just shook his head and continued listening to Angela. Roran seemed like he was taking note of _every _important detail, while Katrina was just holding his hand.

**He remained unnaturally quiet, a long pale sword in his hand. A wire-thin scratch curved down the blade. The weapon was thin enough to slip between a pair of ribs, yet stout enough to hack through the hardest armor.**

Roran and Katrina twitched. Murtagh looked at them but nodded, he knew this story was going to be sort-of violent but hey, this happened already, so why bother?

**The Urgals could not see well as the Shade; they groped like blind beggars, fumbling with their weapons. An owl screeched, cutting through the silence. No one relaxed until the bird flew past. Then the monsters shivered in the cold night; one snapped a twig with his heavy boot.**

Roran, Eragon and Orik smirked at the Urgal's clumsiness.

**The Shade hissed in anger, and the Urgals shrunk back, motionless. He suppressed his distaste-they smelled like fetid meat-and turned away. They were tools, nothing more.**

Murtagh tsked, remembering that Galbatorix only used the Urgals.

**The Shade forced back his impatience as the minutes became hours. The scent must have wafted far ahead of its owners. He did not let the Urgals get up or warm themselves. He denied himself those luxuries, too, and stayed behind a tree, watching the trail.**

Eragon and Arya was paying much attention now, as were the others. "Shades are impatient creatures." Commented Orik. Few nodded.

**Another gust of wind rushed through the forest. The smell was stronger this time. Excited, he lifted a thin lip in a snarl. "Get ready," he whispered, his whole body vibrating. The top of his sword moved in small circles. It had taken many plots and much pain to bring himself to this moment.**

Arya interrupted Angela, "What does he mean by 'Many plots and much pain'?" asked the elf. Angela thought for a moment then shrugged.

**It would not do to lose control now. Eyes brightened under the Urgals' thick brows, and the creatures gripped their weapons tighter. Ahead of them, the Shade heard a clink as something hard struck a lose stone. Faint smudges emerged from the darkness and advanced down the trail. Three white horses with riders cantered toward the ambush, their heads held high and proud, their coats rippling in the moonlight like liquid silver.**

Arya suddently realizing what was going to happen next, tensed slightly. Eragon didn't notice this, however, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting nod. Arya relaxed once more then continued to listen to Angela.

**On the first horse, was an elf with pointed ears and elegantly slanted eyebrows. His build was slim but strong, like a rapier. A powerful bow was slung on his back. A sword pressed his side opposite a quiver of arrows fletched with swan feathers.**

Katrina had a confused look on her face. Arya noticed this and replied to her unsaid question, "We elves only pick up fallen swan feathers. We do not kill the swans just to get their feathers." Katrina nodded and laid her back on the chair.

**The last rider had the same fair face and angled features as the other. He carried a long spear in his right hand and a white dagger at his belt. A helm of extraordinary craftsmanship, wrought with amber and gold, rested on his head.**

Arya gasped, then everyone turned to her. Even Angela stopped reading. Then Roran spoke up, keep your thoughts to yourself, Arya. And Angela, continue reading. The herbalist nodded and continued.

**Between the two rode a raven-haired elvin lady, who surveyed her surrounding with poise. Framed by long black locks, her deep eyes shown in a driving force. Her clothes were unadorned, yet her beauty was undiminished. At her side was a sword, and on her back a long bow with a quiver. She carried in her lap a pouch that she frequently looked at, as if to reassure herself that it was still there.**

At this, Angela finally got it. The 'raven-haired elvin lady' was Arya and the two other elves were her guards. And something bad was going to happen. _Of course something would happen, it's an ambush! _ Said Angela's subconscious.

**One of the elves spoke quietly, but the Shade could not hear what was said. The lady answered with abvious authority, and her guards shifted places.**

"Guards?" asked Blodhgarm. "I always thought that elves only bring companions, but I suppose I am wrong."

**The one wearing the helm lock took the lead, shifting his spear at a readier grip. They passed the Shade's hiding place and first few Urgals without suspicion.**

Arya sighed. _Without suspicion. _That part ringed in her head while she was listening to the story.

**The Shade was already savoring victory when the wind changed direction and swept towards the elves, heavy with Urgals' stench. The horses snorted with alarm and tossed their heads. The riders stiffened, eyes flashing from side to side. Then wheeled their mounts and galloped away. The lady's horse surged forward, leaving her guards far behind.**

Guards. Once again, _guards._ Blodhgarm sighed and continued to listen with slight disappointment.

**Forsaking their hiding, the Urgals stood and released a stream of black arrows. The Shade jumped out from behind the tree, raising his right hand, and shouted, "Garjzla!"**

"Light." Murmured Eragon.

**A red bolt flashed from his arm towards the elven lady, illuminating the trees with bloody light. It struck her steed, and the horse toppled a high-pitched squeal, plowing into the ground, chest first. She leapt of the animal with inhuman speed, landed lightly, then glanced back for her guards.**

Arya waited for the next thing that will happen.

**The Urgals' arrows quickly took down the two elves.**

Arya and Blodhgarm looked down in sadness for the loss of two warriors.

**They fell down from the noble horses, blood pooling in the dirt. As the Urgals ran to the slain elves, the Shade screamed, "After her! She is the one I want!" The monsters grunted and rushed down the trail. A cry tore from the elf's lips as she saw her dead companions.**

Blodhgarm looked up with a proud look on his face, "Companions. _Not _guards." Said the elf.

**While the Urgals crashed through the trees, the Shade climbed a peace of granite that jutted above them. From his perch, he could see all of the surrounding forest. He raised his hand and uttered, "Boetk istalri!" and a quarter mile of the forest exploded into flames.**

Roran gasped. The forest. The innocent forest. Although he had no idea why he was sad for the forest. They could grow back though.

**Grimly, he burned one section after another until there was a ring of fire, a half-league across, around the ambush site. The flames looked like a molten crown resting on the forest. Satisfied, he watched the ring carefully, in case it should falter.**

Eragon was angered by what Durza was doing to the elf. But the description of the elvin lady was _exactly _ like Arya. So he clenched his fists, trying to calm down his anger.

**The band of fire thickened, contracting the area the Urgals had to search. Suddenly, the Shade hears shouts and a course scream. Through the trees he saw three of his charges fall in a pile, mortally wounded. He caught a glimpse of the elf running from the remaining Urgals.**

_Yep, that's Arya alright. She wounded three Urgals that fast! _ Though Eragon with a sly smile. Roran was watching him carefully.

**She fled toward the craggy piece of granite at a tremendous speed. The Shade examined the ground twenty feet below, then jumped and landed in front of her.**

Orik, Nasuada, Roran and Katrina, and Blodhgarm leaned in, eager to hear what was going to happen next.

**She skidded around and sped back to the trail. Black Urgal blood dripped from her sword, staining the pouch in her hand. The horned monsters came out of the forest and hemmed her in, blocking the only escape routes. Her head whipped around as she tried to find her way out. Seeing none, she brought herself up with regal disdain.**

Orik snapped his fingers and commented, "I hate bloody Shades." Roran and Murtagh nodded their heads mutely.

**The Shade approached her and raised her hand, allowing himself to enjoy her helplessness. "Get her." As the Urgals surged forward, the elf pulled open the pouch, reached into it, and let it drop to the ground. In her hands was a large sapphire stone that reflected the angry lights of the fires.**

Both Firnen and Thorn looked at Saphira. Then Eragon mentally contacted Saphira: _It's you Saphira! When you were still in the egg I mean._ Saphira let out a snort of laugher and nodded slowly to her Rider.

**She raised it over her head, lips forming frantic words. Desperate, the Shade barked, "Garjzla!" A ball of red flame sprang from his hand and flew towards the elf, fast as an arrow. But he was too late. A flash of emerald light briefly illuminated the forest, and the stone vanished. Then the red fire smote her and she collapsed.**

Eragon seemed unaffected _on the outside_. But he was secretly worried in his thoughts. _Oh no, Arya!_

**The Shade howled in rage and stalked forward, flinging his sword at a tree. It passed halfway through the trunk, where it stuck, quivering. He shot nine bolts of energy out of his palm-which killed the Urgals instantly-then ripped his sword free and strode towards the elf.**

Eragon and Blodhgarm was clenching their fists, trying not to be angered to much of what the Shade was doing to the elvin lady.

**Prophecies of revenge, spoken in a wretched language only he knew, rolled out of his tongue. He clenched his thin hands and glared at the sky. The cold stars stared back, unwinking, otherworldly watchers. Disgust curled his lip before he turned back to the unconscious elf.**

**Hey beauty, which would've entranced any mortal man, held no charm for him. He confirmed that the stone was gone, then retrieved his horse from its hiding place among the trees. After trying the elf onto the saddle, he mounted the charger and made his way out of the woods.**

**He quenched the fires in his path but left the rest to burn.**

"End of Prologue, everyone." Informed the herbalist to everybody. "Good, now we can go to the next chapter." Replied Murtagh. Nasuada shook her head and pointed outside, it was already dark.

Then Arya turned to Eragon, "You won't be here tomorrow to listen to your adventures." She said. At that, Eragon smirked. "I can stay until next week. I want to finish reading my adventures." Once Roran heard this, he hugged his cousin. "For real?" asked Roran. The Rider nodded and grinned. "I'll be informing them." He said then left to find his ship mates.

After a moment, he came back. "Okay, we should continue tomorrow." Suggested Eragon. They all nodded and headed for their tents. Arya catched up with Eragon and said good night to him.

The Rider paced towards his tent and went inside, he fell on his bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Reading The Inheritance Cycle Chapter 2_**

The next morning, everyone went back into Nasuada's tent for the next chapter and it was Nasuada's turn to read. Everyone leaned in, very eager to hear what was going to happen next.

**DISCOVERY**

**Eragon knelt in a bed of trampled reed grass and scanned the tracks with a practiced eye. The prints told him that the deer had been in the meadow only a half-hour before. Soon they would bed down. His target, a small doe with a pronounced limp in her left forefoot, was still with the herd. He was amazed she had made it so far without a wolf or bear catching her.**

"You were going to kill it?" asked Arya. Eragon looked down guiltily and then noticed something, "That's when I was still not a Dragon Rider, so.. yes." Replied Eragon.

**The sky was clear and dark, and a slight breeze stirred the air. A silvery cloud drifted over the mountains that surrounded him, its edges glowing with ruddy light cast from the harvest moon cradled between two peaks. Streams flowed down the mountains from stolid glaciers and glistening snowpacks. A brooding mist crept along the valley's floor, almost thick enough to obscure his feet.**

_He's good at describing things. _Thought Angela. Orik seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Eragon, I didn't know you were _that _good at describing things." Commented Roran, repeating Angela's and Orik's thoughts, they all nodded.

**Eragon was fifteen, less than a year from manhood. Dark eye brows rested above his intense brown eyes. His clothes were worn from work. A hunting knife with a bone handle was sheathed at his belt, and a buckskin tube protected his yew bow from the mist. He carried a wood-frame pack.**

"Yes, Eragon, you are now actually in 'manhood', yet you still act childish." said Murtagh with a smirk. Eragon shot him a glare.

**The deer had led him deep into the Spine, a range of untamed mountains that extended up and down the land of Alagaësia. Strange tales and men often came from those mountains, usually boding ill. Despite that, Eragon did not fear the Spine—he was the only hunter near Carvahall who dared track game deep into its craggy recesses.**

"_Only _a hunter?" asked Orik. "When I was still not a Dragon Rider." Repeated Eragon.

**It was the third night of the hunt, and his food was half gone. If he did not fell the doe, he would be forced to return home empty handed. His family needed the meat for the rapidly approaching winter and could not afford to buy it in Carvahall.**

At this, everyone was sad for Eragon. "How much was the meat?" asked the herbalist. "Let's say.. a few crowns? But we didn't have that much many that time." Confessed the Rider. Angela nodded.

**Eragon stood with quiet assurance in the dusky moonlight, then strode into the forest toward a glen where he was sure the deer would rest. The trees blocked the sky from view and cast feathery shadows on the ground. He looked at the tracks only occasionally; he knew the way.**

"You knew the way? How? It's the Spine!" demanded Murtagh. Eragon snickered. "As the book said, I was a hunter in Carvahall and I hunt at the Spine and I got used to it, I got to memorize my path back." Said Eragon.

**At the glen, he strung his bow with a sure touch, then drew three arrows and nocked one, holding the others in his left hand. The moonlight revealed twenty or so motionless lumps where the deer lay in the grass. The doe he wanted was at the edge of the herd, her left foreleg stretched out awkwardly.**

"So you were used with a bow?" asked Arya. Eragon nodded, "Even until now."

**Eragon slowly crept closer, keeping the bow ready. All his work of the past three days had led to this moment. He took a last steadying breath and—an explosion shattered the night.**

The dragons leaned closer to hear better at the mention of this.

**The herd bolted. Eragon lunged forward, racing through the grass as a fiery wind surged past his cheek. He slid to a stop and loosed an arrow at the bounding doe. It missed by a finger's breadth and hissed into darkness. He cursed and spun around, instinctively nocking another arrow.**

Roran gasped, "You _cursed_?" asked his cousin. Eragon gave a guilty smile.

**Behind him, where the deer had been, smoldered a large circle of grass and trees. Many of the pines stood bare of their needles. The grass outside the charring was flattened. A wisp of smoke curled in the air, carrying a burnt smell. In the center of the blast radius lay a polished blue stone. Mist snaked across the scorched area and swirled insubstantial tendrils over the stone.**

"If you add pine and needles you'll get pine needles. I had no idea why I described it so complicatedly." Muttered Eragon. At this, the dragons snorted.

**Eragon watched for danger for several long minutes, but the only thing that moved was the mist. Cautiously, he released the tension from his bow and moved forward. Moonlight cast him in pale shadow as he stopped before the stone. He nudged it with an arrow, then jumped back. Nothing happened, so he warily picked it up. Nature had never polished a stone as smooth as this one.**

"Saphira's egg." murmured Eragon to everyone. Katrina raised her eyebrow, "Was that the stone you brought at my fath- I mean Sloan's shop?" she asked. Eragon nodded.

**Its flawless surface was dark blue, except for thin veins of white that spiderwebbed across it. The stone was cool and frictionless under his fingers, like hardened silk. Oval and about a foot long, it weighed several pounds, though it felt lighter than it should have.**

"Eragon, let us see if you can describe Firnen's egg when he had not hatch yet." said Arya with a small smile. Then added, "Nevermind, the egg shell must have decomposed or something else."

**Eragon found the stone both beautiful and frightening. Where did it come from? Does it have a purpose? Then a more disturbing thought came to him: Was it sent here by accident, or am I meant to have it? If he had learned anything from the old stories, it was to treat magic, and those who used it, with great caution.**

"Yes, Shadeslayer, you should treat it with caution. Although you haven't been treating magic with great caution lately since you started mastering it." Said Blodhgarm and that made Orik and Angela laugh.

**But what should I do with the stone? It would be tiresome to carry, and there was a chance it was dangerous. It might be better to leave it behind. A flicker of indecision ran through him, and he almost dropped it, but something stayed his hand. At the very least, it might pay for some food, he decided with a shrug, tucking the stone into his pack.**

"You would sell the Dragon Egg just for meat?" gasped Arya. Eragon raised his eyebrow meaning 'That was when I was not a Dragon Rider'.

**The glen was too exposed to make a safe camp, so he slipped back into the forest and spread his bedroll beneath the upturned roots of a fallen tree. After a cold dinner of bread and cheese, he wrapped himself in blankets and fell asleep, pondering what had occurred.**

"End of chapter one. Who's next?" stated Nasuada. Blodhgarm raised his hand and she handed the book to the elf.


End file.
